1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prepared foods and more particularly to dough crusts used for fresh or frozen pizzas or the like.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art includes both baked and fried crusts for pizza and other dough products. It has long been known to either bake or fry such crusts. Examples of baked crusts are found in Groth U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,141 and Ruiz U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,358. Examples of fried crusts are found in Totino et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,659 and in the many cookbooks which describe so-called "Neopolitan" pizzas.
In processes described in both these patents, for example, a dough sheet is provided with "docking" holes which allow gas and moisture to be released during frying. The "docking" prosess also fastens top and bottom dough sheet surfaces together and prevents delamination between the upper and lower surfaces of the cooked pizza crust.